


Abuse of Power

by rashisama



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Edo Tensei, Fluff, Sasuke does what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: The first time Sasuke did it, it was out of loneliness. His hands shook as he touched the body infront of him. Gently adjusting the clothes, he took a deep breath, ready to do what he had wanted to do for years. All of his dreams were about to come true.THIS STARTS SERIOUS AND GETS CRACKY. I'M SORRY
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. The first time

The first time Sasuke did it, it was out of loneliness. His hands shook as he touched the body infront of him. Gently adjusting the clothes, he took a deep breath, ready to do what he had wanted to do for years. All of his dreams were about to come true. 

Drawing from what he knew of Kabuto's use of the jutsu he filled in the blanks from stealing moments in Orochimaru's library when he lived there. 

Sasuke took on a bounty and took dead or alive seriously. He had to track down a murdered on the loose. The money wasn't what he was concerned about, just the body. 

Forming the signs with his remaining hand, modifying them, he touched the cold body in front of him it slowly changed, becoming thinner, paler, the hair growing, long and dark. The features sharpened, stress lines running deep, cracks forming like a desert without rain.

The eyes opened, black sclaera and red irises shocking against the paleness of the skin.

The thin chest expanded in a gasp, shuddering as he let it out. Sasuke's own breathing was stilted too, somewhere between hope and fear. Those red and black eyes looked around the dark room before landing on Sasuke.

How long had Sasuke dreamed of this? It was going too well, the other would fade away, forever silent and he would have failed. He didn't deserve such good things in this life.  
A single word broke the silence and the dam that was around Sasuke's heart.

"Sasuke" 

Itachi's smooth voice filled the dark room echoing in Sasuke's ears.

Tears poured from his eyes as Itachi shifted towards him, reaching a slowly warming hand towards Sasuke's face to wipe away the tears. Sasuke leaned into the comforting touch. The touch wasn't the warmth of a human, a little colder, a little stiffer but it was perfect to him. 

There was so much to be said but neither spoke a word. Itachi couldn't cry so Sasuke did for them both. He rested his head on his older brother's chest, no heart beating within it. Sasuke's heart was pounding loud enough for them both to hear. 

They stayed that way until Sasuke's chakra was at dangerously low levels. Itachi gently rested his head against Sasuke's as he slowly did the seals to undo the jutsu. Smiling, he faded away.

Sasuke was shaken, he had so much to say, so much to ask but he blanked.  
Looking dispassionately over the body on the floor he sunk into his bed, resolving to try again once he had enough chakra, next time he would say what needed to be said.


	2. The Second Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't crack yet

The second time Itachi awoke with a gasp of recognition, this was the same room he woke up in the last time. Looking towards Sasuke there was an earnestness in Sasuke's eyes that Itachi hadn't seen since he was much younger and untouched by the realities of the world. Sasuke's hand clutched a piece of paper with lines of hastily scribbled notes on it.  
"Nii-san" Sasuke said in a small and halting voice, like a child's.  
It was the sweetest sound Itachi had ever heard. How many years had he pushed away the right to that title? How many years had he longed to hear it? Only the faint memory of it lingered in the back of his mind, to be revisited in weak and lonely moments.  
A clearing throat brought Itachi out of his reverie.  
"Nii-san" Sasuke said again, this time with the voice of a man. A man who had seen and been through too much in his time. A man sure of himself and what he was doing.  
Itachi smiled, something sad lingering in his unnatural eyes, encouraging Sasuke to continue.  
Sasuke's mouth opened and closed, hand crumpling the paper even further. Itachi glanced down at it in an attempt to make sense of it to help start the conversation.  
Sasuke casted his eyes to the side, "I messed up a lot, I hurt my friends, the village, people feared and hated me with good reason. I have so many sins. Did you mean what you said?"  
Itachi leaned over to meet Sasuke's gaze.  
"My dear little brother, you still have much to do to match the amount of sins I carry. You will never beat me in that regard. But, I truly meant what I said, no matter what, I will ALWAYS love you"  
Sasuke's eyes welled up with tears. His hand reaching out to grab Itachi's.The paper fell to the floor. They stayed like this until the dawn threatened.  
"I'm so glad we had this, Sasuke"  
Itachi's voice was getting weaker, the jutsu wearing off. Itachi faded again. The spent body hit the floor, this one another killer that Sasuke brought to justice.  
Sniffing, Sasuke remembered the paper and leaned down to get it, upon smoothing it out he realized every single word was smudged.  
"Damn"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok seriousness done. Onto the next chapter!  
> Coming soon!


End file.
